O Monstro de Mary Shelley Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: Mesmo contra a vontade de seus superiores, Mulder e Scully partem para a França em busca das últimas respostas para este terrível círculo de mortes inexplicáveis.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Cris Carter 1013 – Fox.

**Sinopse: **Mesmo contra a vontade de seus superiores, Mulder e Scully partem para a França em busca das últimas respostas para este terrível círculo de mortes inexplicáveis.

**Título:** O Monstro de Mary Shelley

**Notre Dame,**

**França 05:59 pm**

Dirigindo um Peugeot esportivo cinza metálico, Mulder seguia pela perimetral na direção de Notre Dame. Mesmo antes de chegar, era possível ver a cidade envolta em um nevoeiro, assim como as torres avermelhadas da Catedral situada na Ile de Lá Cité arrodeada pelas águas do Rio Sena.

Olhando pela janela, Scully prestava atenção nas luzes coloridas passando rapidamente diante dos seus olhos a poucos metros. Nem acreditava que horas antes estivera diante de uma junta rigorosa dentro do Bureou tentando provar a necessidade daquela viagem.

Skinner levara um bom tempo para aceitar a idéia, mas os outros ainda resistiam, mesmo Mulder afirmando que arcaria com metade das despesas.

Ele mastigava um sanduíche ao mesmo tempo tentando equilibar o corpo de refrigerante entre as pernas. Percebia que ela nem tocara no almoço comprado às pressas porque não tinham tempo a perder.

-Lamento decepcioná-la Scully. Sei que esperava chegar aqui e almoçar em um café chique na _Cotê D´azur_ ou algo parecido. Mas como estamos contendo despesas... – ele mencionou estas palavras na tentativa de iniciar algum diálogo, imaginando como ela estava absorta e quieta demais.

-Tudo bem, Mulder. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de sair dos Estados Unidos para provar o McDonald´s na França. _Cê La Vie..._ – ela zombou com um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão para segurar o corpo de refrigerante dele.

-Obrigado...! – Mulder nem teve tempo de reagir quando o copo lhe foi tirado do meio das pernas, mas seu estômago aqueceu com o roçar da mão dela na sua coxa, embora tenha sido um gesto espontâneo de Scully. – Er... Falando na vida, enquanto eu esperava pelo lanche, meu celular tocou. Era o secretário de defesa em Paris. Ele entrou em contato com a polícia de Notre Dame dizendo que já disponibilizou homens para o reforço.

-Será bom ter ajuda da cavalaria para variar.

-Em todo caso, chegaremos antes deles. Falta pouco agora.

-Fico imaginando o que vamos encontrar neste castelo.

-Coisas bizarras, suponho.

Ela arqueou os lábios zombando do entusiasmo dele e deu um gole no seu refrigerente de propósito antes de oferecer para ele.

-Não se decepcione se não acharmos nada, Mulder.

-Disso eu duvido, Scully.

De olho na estrada ele tomou a bebida sentindo o leve sabor de cereja do baton dela que ficara impregnado no canudo. Pestanejou preguiçosamente inflando o peito ao considerar se tecnicamente aquilo significava um beijo.

-Qualquer dia desses viremos à passeio.

Scully riu da promessa dele. Não se via passeando com Mulder pela França como um casal.

-Nem ao menos tiramos férias juntos. – replicou duvidosa.

-Qualquer dia desses... – repetiu diminuindo a velocidade para entrar numa bifurcação. A estrada de asfalto sumiu para dar vazão a uma estrada de terra batida.

Scully colocou a sacola de papel com seu lanche no banco de trás se preparando para apertar o cinto porque Mulder dava mostras de que não seria um trecho confortável.

-Você não vai comer?

-Não. Estou bem assim... – respondeu se segurando no banco já que o carro não parava de sacolejar.

-Pelo visto o Doutor Frankenstein não gosta muito de visitas.

-Tem certeza de que é este o caminho? – ela olhou ao redor impressionada com a quantidade de mato que fechava a estrada.

-É o único que eu estou vendo.

Os faróis do carro foram acesos, já que caía a noite e o nevoeiro era mais intenso agora.

-Para um homem que não tem nada a esconder, este castelo parece bastante inacessível.

-Por que será, Scully? – redarguiu erguendo a sobrancelha e olhando-a de lado com um sorriso maroto – Não se surpreenda se ele tiver lobos como cães de guarda.

-Eu diria, Mulder... que às essas alturas, nada mais me surpreende...Uh!

-Ooops! Desculpe, foi um buraco.

-Buraco? – ela olhou sugestivamente para trás fazendo uma careta – Nossa, tive a nítida sensação de que passamos por cima de alguém.

Mulder zombou usando toda sua perícia para manter o carro na estrada irregular.

-Saberemos quando ouvirmos o crânio estalar.

-Mulder, cuidado!

Rapidamente ele olhou para frente em tempo de desviar de um galho enorme de árvore. O carro saiu da estrada e afundou dentro de uma poça de lama.

Scully foi para frente e para trás com o impacto violento. Mulder arregalou os olhos ofegante.

-Você está bem, Scully?

-Acho... – ela tentou pôr os cabelos no lugar ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o párabrisas tomado de lama.

-Diabo, estamos atolados! – ele reclamou forçando a ré sem sucesso – Que tal você descer e empurrar?

Scully fez um muxoxo de desagrado. Se soltou do cinto ao mesmo tempo que ele e na obscuridade do anoitecer, se entreolharam por sobre o capô do carro.

-Acho que não falta tanto.

Ela olhou em torno duvidosa. Deixou que ele apanhasse as lanternas no banco de trás.

-Ei, Scully... Quer o seu lanche? Talvez você sinta um pouco de fome...

-Quem sabe o Dr. Frankenstein não tenha praparado uma deliciosa sopa de ossos humanos para o jantar? – retrucou voltando para a estrada decidida a caminhar.

-Uau! – Mulder exclamou impressionado – Amo essa mulher!

Logo que a alcançou, Mulder lhe passou a lanterna. Estavam adequados para uma abordagem típica de agentes do FBI; As roupas eram boas, maleáveis, sapatos confortáveis e armas potentes. Além disso, suas lanternas poderiam ser vistas a quilômetros.

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Pela janela de uma das torres do castelo, o Dr. Duprê percebeu o par de luzes tremendo a uma curta distância. Discretamente ele fechou a cortina e se voltou para dentro encarando a mulher que acompanhava atenta seus movimentos.

-Temos companhia.

-Quem são? Viajantes?

-Eu não sei ainda, mas em todo o caso vou soltar os lobos.

-Podem ser apenas turistas precisando de ajuda... – ela relutou temerosa.

-Não hoje, Amanda. Não esta noite!

Um relâmpago clareou o céu fazendo com que a silhueta do castelo ficasse mais nítida por breves segundos.

Scully olhou para as nuvens carregadas de chuva estremecendo ao rugido furioso de um trovão distante.

-Por que tenho a impressão de que o telhado vai abrir e aquela criatura grotesca vai aparecer para cebecer um raio bem no meio do peito? – brincou Mulder se detendo para verificar a construção assombrosa na escuridão.

-Será melhor o raio pegar nele do que em nós. – ela respondeu se apressando pela alameda alagada até que conseguiu alcançar os degraus do jardim descuidado.

-Nunca ouviu dizer que para fugir de um raio no descampado é preciso ficar de cócoras e abraçar os joelhos?

-Para quê? Levar um raio no traseiro não é exatamente divertido. Vamos... estamos quase chegando!

-Espere...

-O que foi?

-Ouviu isso?

Scully aguçou os ouvidos olhando em torno. Viu Mulder empunhar a arma e instintivamente pegou a sua também no exato momento em que uma alcatéia de lobos se precipitava em disparada até eles.

-Venha, Scully!

Puxando-a pelo braço, Mulder correu para o terraço e forçou a porta pesada da frente.

Scully mirou na direção dos lobos ameaçadores contando pelo menos meia dúzia deles. Não queria atirar, mas não via outra alternativa, caso Mulder não pudesse achar uma entrada.

-Mulder, rápido!

-Estou sem minhas gazuas!

-Atire na fechadura! – implorou nervosa.

-Nem a espada do Rei Arthur cortaria esse metal, Scully... Vamos, ali tem uma janela...

-Depressa!

De costas para ele, Scully engatilhou a arma apontando para um dos lobos mais bravos que se adiantava mostrando as presas enormes.

Mulder ouviu o disparo quando já quebrava o vidro da janela para alcançar o ferrolho. Olhou por cima do ombro sentindo a quentura das costas de Scully porque ela se espremia entre ele e um vaso de plantas. O disparo da arma queimara o chão e surtira efeito porque os animais se distanciaram um pouco dando chances para eles se moverem com liberdade para entrarem pela janela estreita.

-Vai, Scully... Eu sigo você!... – Mulder lhe deu um impulso no joelho vendo-a passar sem dificuldade. Sempre de olho nos lobos, ele foi logo atrás reclamando: - Ah, eu não devia ter comido tanto...

-Rápido!

-Você sabia, não é? Por isso não comeu nada... Ah!

-Mulder? O que foi?

-Fiquei entalado!... Me puxa, Scully!

Segurando nos braços dele, ela apoiou um dos pés na parede e fez um impulso para trás com toda sua força até que ele literalmente voou em cima dela e ambos desabaram no chão ofegantes.

Diante de um novo relâmpago que clareou toda a sala, Mulder brincou:

-Que romântico, hein Scully? Nós dois juntinhos neste frio...

-Ai, Mulder. Você está me matando!...

Reunindo o pouco de forças que lhe restava, Scully conseguiu sair debaixo dele e se levantou alisando o terninho negro. Ele por sua vez, já olhava ao redor vagando a lanterna com sua característica curiosidade.

-Alfred Hitchcock certamente teria adorado isso!

-Bela Lugosi sim, se sentiria em casa – ela discordou seguindo seu olhar para um quadro enorme de uma casal em tradicional pose aristocrática que os imortalizava na pintura clássica.

-Acho que conheço esta mulher de algum lugar...

-Suponho que tenha sido de algum filme de terror em preto e branco. Daqueles que você coleciona...

-Que foi Scully? Viu os olhos dele se mexerem?

Ela fez que não. Subiu numa poltrona e viu de perto alguma coisa escrita no canto inferior esquerdo do quadro.

-O que é? O que está vendo?

-Jean Pierre e Amanda Duprê. Pensei que ele não tivesse esposa.

-Era o que dizia no dossiê. O filho falecido fora fruto de uma aventura amorosa com uma artista plástica nunca identificada.– Mulder deu de ombros ajudando-a a descer da poltrona. –Mas pode ser uma prima ou irmã...

-O quê?... O que foi agora?

-Não estou associando o nome à pessoa, Scully... mas a menos que sejam gêmeas, esta mulher do quadro se parece muito com a doutora Peters!

-Exatamente!

Os dois se voltaram ouvindo a exclamação. Scully estava com os olhos arregalados de expectativa e Mulder torceu o canto da boca deixando cair a arma diante da ameaça de uma espingarda muito maior.

-Não sei como conseguiram passar pelos lobos, agente Mulder. Mas você é muito mais perspicaz do que eu temia.

-Obrigado.

-Isto não foi um elogio! Andem!

-É nesta cena que somos amarrados perigosamente numa estalactite gotejante do porão esperando a maré alta chegar para algum crocodilo nos devorar? – Scully sussurrou provocando um sorriso mordaz em Mulder.

-Acho que é a cena onde vamos conhecer o Dr. Frankenstein.

-Silêncio! – Peters ordenou imperativa – Lembrem-se de que estou logo atrás de vocês! Agora andem.

Trocando um olhar com Scully, Mulder seguiu adiante. A agente foi logo atrás dele sempre impelida pelo cano da espingarda que a mulher carregava.

-Parem.

Imediatamente a ordem foi obedecida. Ambos se detiveram ao lado de uma discreta porta no vestíbulo principal. Outro relâmpago clareou bem a descida da escada que era íngrime, mas bem iluminada por potentes refletores. Apesar da aparência externa, o porão do castelo parecia ser muito moderno e bem conservado.

-É um laboratório! – Scully exclamou surpresa.

-Shii! Desçam devagar. Não tentem nenhuma gracinha ou eu atiro!

-Tenho certeza de que sim. – resmungou Mulder.

Scully desta vez foi primeiro. Dois degraus depois Mulder a alcançou e Peters se manteve vigilante.

Lá embaixo era um verdadeiro laboratório bem refrigerado, com câmaras blindadas, cortinas higiênicas e toda espécie de equipamento necessário em uma moderna sala de cirurgias.

Debruçado sobre uma maca, o Dr. Duprê examinava algo ou alguém devidamente paramentado.

-Não devia tê-los trazido para cá. – ele resmungou assim que viu Amanda – Podem contaminar o ambiente!

Scully já espichava os olhos por cima do ombro de Mulder para ver o que se passava, e com sua típica curiosidade médica, descobriu que o homem estava operando alguém. Havia um monitor de batimentos cardíacos ligado, suportes de intravenosa, computadores de última geração monitorando suas funções cerebrais e outras leitoras da mais alta eficácia registrando todo tipo de função corporal do indivíduo.

-Não podia deixá-los lá em cima. – ela retrucou sempre vigilante.

-Como os lobos não os atacaram?

Mulder franziu o cenho fazendo um trejeito de moleque com a cabeça.

-Fomos mais rápidos que eles.

-Mas não o suficiente. – Amanda resmungou cutucando seu ombro com o cano da espingarda.

-O que o senhor está fazendo é um procedimento ilegal, Dr. Duprê.

O homem se voltou para Scully desafiador. Usava um jaleco branco, luvas de procedimentos, máscara e touca cirúrgicas. Na ponta do nariz o óculos de grau se mantinha bem firme e em uma das mãos ele segurava o fio de sutura preso a uma pinça.

-Quem é você para vir aqui me dizer o que é ou não ilegal, mocinha?

-Eu sou médica! E estou vendo o senhor suturar partes de outros corpos neste paciente e pela leitura destes equipamentos, apenas o cérebro dele está vivo!

-Para mim é o suficiente. – os olhos que eram azuis, agora estavam injetados, vermelhos, como se o esforço de costurar consumisse toda sua concentração – Há um sopro de esperanças exatamente ali, naquela mesa... É o meu filho, você entende? E eu o quero de volta!

-Tenho a impressão de que ele não vai gostar nwem um pouco deste trabalho. – Mulder zombou percebendo que de fato, era um rapaz jovem quem estava sendo assistido.

-Vocês não percebem o que eu criei?

-Um monstro? – era Mulder de novo.

-Vida!

-Vida? – Scully repetiu – Quantas vidas o senhor ceifou para chegar aqui? Homens inocentes! Pessoas que assim como o seu filho, mereciam viver.

-Tire-os daqui, Amanda. Já falaram demais! – ordenou dando as costas para eles.

-O senhor será preso, Dr. Duprê – afirmou Scully resistindo um pouco – De nada adiantará nos manter isolados. A polícia sabe para onde viemos e em breve seu castelo estará arrodeado de federais!

-Obrigado pelo aviso, _mademoiselle_... – ele indicou um monitor que registrava o movimento externo – Mas eu esperei dois anos por este momento e não será você quem vai estragá-lo.

-Vamos, por ali... – Amanda os convidou nada gentil.

-Estou confuso. – Mulder ergueu as mãos no ar para falar – Como acha que vai tirar seu filho do coma, Dr. Duprê? O senhor lhe arranjou um corpo novo feito de partes, igualzinho ao Frankenstein. Pretende lhe dar uma descarga de energia para tanto?

-Não é apenas energia. É a essência da vida!

-Como?

Mulder parecia curioso. Acompanhou o homem com os olhos quando ele foi para a bancada e descobriu um tipo de redoma onde um raio lilás sibilava preso dentro do círculo. Era tão ofuscante que Scully precisou proteger os olhos.

-Isto caiu do céu dentro do meu celeiro. Um dos meus cavalos havia acabado de morrer, depois de ser atingido por uma tora de madeira que desabou depois da ventania. O animal se levantou na mesma hora.

-Scully?

-Não sei... Parece energia pura... – ela vacilou extasiada.

-É o milagre de Deus! – exaltou o homem voltando a cobrir a esfera reluzente – Ficará dentro do peito dele como se fosse seu coração e ele se levantará, tal qual Lázaro. Venho preparando tudo há mais de um ano para que seja perfeito.

-Basta. Vamos andando. – era Amanda outra vez impelindo-os já impaciente.

-Sim, tire-os daqui. Não quero que nada atrapalhe este momento!

Mulder e Scully foram levados para uma das câmaras frias. A porta abriu ao simples comando de um controle remoto que Amanda segurava. Aquele golpe frio de ar gelou até as entranhas de Mulder que gemeu relutante.

-Andem!

-O que acha, Scully? Um sorvete agora cairia bem?

Ela olhou em volta da câmara que gardava partes não interessantes de corpos humanos embalados em plásticos resistentes.

-Estou preocupada, Mulder. Isto é uma câmara fria de alta potência. As portas são blindadas e só abrem por fora. Creio que em vinte minutos você não estará mais a fim de fazer nenhuma piada.

-Pelo menos você já tem sua sopa de ossos...!

-Está com sua arma?

Ele estremeceu e se sacudiu.

-Por quê? Está com medo de que aquela perna ande e chute os nossos traseiros?

-Não, mas tem um duto de ventilação no teto. Estou pensando que você pode me suspender até lá, me emprestar sua arma e eu dou a volta para abrir a porta por fora.

Ele se deteve olhando para cima com um ar idiota.

-Não sei não... Tem certeza de que alcança?

-Mulder, eu não pretendo morrer congelada aqui!

Diante da urgência da voz dela, Mulder suspirou e se inclinou para pegar a arma no coldre do tornozelo.

-Tem um plano melhor? – Scully desafiou.

-Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse fazer uns bonecos de neve...

Scully não estava mais ouvindo. Já se preparava pegando algumas caixas a um canto para fazer uma pilha. Mulder lhe deu uma preciosa ajuda, depois subiu o mais alto que pôde e a ergueu nos ombros.

-Está conseguindo...?

-Sim, só preciso tirar oito parafusos e... _Vou Alá_...!

Ela tinha um bom canivete de pontas. Agradeceu intimamente a si mesma por não tê-lo esquecido no carro. Conseguiu desparafusar tudo, mas já estava ficando trêmula porque a ventilação era forte e vinha das calhas da grade bem no seu rosto.

Mulder se firmou quando Scully pisou no seu ombro e deu um impulso no corpo para cima. Pouco depois ela enfiou a cabeça de volta pela abertura e o braço alcançou a arma que ele lhe estendia. Foi um breve segundo, mas o toque dos dedos dela nos dedos dele pareceu reconfortante, então ele teve certeza de que sairiam juntos daquela situação.

A determinação de Scully era admirável. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tivera que enfrentar situações parecidas, e lembrou que sempre se dera bem. Pensou em Mulder, no perigo que ele estava correndo dentro daquela câmara. Teria que ser rápida ou poderia ser o fim para ele.

Seguindo seus instintos, que por sinal eram infalíveis, Scully conseguiu depois de alguns minutos encontrar o laboratório. Pelas frestas da grade, viu que o Dr. Duprê estava debruçado sobre o paciente dando os últimos retoques nele. Por sorte, o homem teve que sair ao ser chamado por Amanda. Alguma coisa sobre ter alguém lá fora espreitando.

Sem perda de tempo, Scully mudou de posição dentro do duto, firmou os pés e deu um chute na grade. A altura era considerável, mesmo assim ela saltou para o chão, abafando um gemido ao sentir o tornozelo doer.

Mulder andava de um lado para o outro, imaginando se Scully conseguiria. Tentou adivinhar seus movimentos, mas o cérebro só pensava em se oxigenar porque o frio era intenso. Suas mãos geladas começavam a doer e num gesto puramente desesperado, ele empurrou a porta que cedeu fazendo-o cair para fora no chão.

-Mulder?

-Ai!...

-Está bem?

Com ajuda das mãos pequenas dela, Mulder ficou de pé. Os lábios dele estavam roxeados e as faces muito coradas.

-Por um momento pensei...

-Está tudo bem! – ela esfregou freneticamente seus ombros, deslizando as mãos para as suas faces frias, olhando em seus olhos com uma breve centelha de amor estampada no rosto angelical. – Er... vamos, eles estão em alguma parte do castelo. Temos que recuperar nossas armas e dete-los...

-Espere.

Scully parou. Estava um pouco em desalinho, mancando levemente.

-Se machucou?

-Nada sério.

-Tem certeza?

-Uhum! – reafirmou mordendo o lábio em um gesto bravo.

Ainda duvidoso ele a soltou, mas voltou atrás. Foi para a bancada onde pegou cuidadosamente a esfera de energia para levá-la consigo.

-O que está fazendo?

-Estragando os planos de Duprê.

Sempre vigilante, Scully subiu as escadas na frente. A iluminação permitiu ver uma silhueta se movendo em sentido contrário, fazendo-a erguer a arma na altura do ombro.

Mulder recostou o corpo na parede enquanto ela assumia uma posição de defesa. Alguns degraus acima, Amanda não precisou de esforço para ver a câmara com a porta aberta.

-Malditos! – exclamou surpresa – Como puderam escapar dali?

Scully se espremeu na curva de uma coluna. Mulder não teve a mesma sorte porque era grande e Amanda logo o viu.

-Pensei que tivesse me livrado de você! – ela procurou alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra ele, mas Scully apareceu e a empurrou escadas abaixo em um golpe tão rápido que pegou até mesmo Mulder de surpresa.

Um tanto assustado, ele olhou para Scully que desceu correndo para verificar se a mulher ainda estava viva.

Amanda Duprê caíra desajeitadamente no patamar das escadas. Com a experiência que tinha, a agente logo constatou que seu pescoço fora fraturado, mas não teve tempo de contar ao parceiro porque um zunido de bala atingiu o seu ombro num impacto forte que a desnorteou.

-Scully!

-Mais um movimento e eu a mato! – a ameaça era real. Duprê segurava a espingarda carregada parecendo transtornado.

-Desista. A polícia chegou e você não tem para onde ir.

-Nem mais nada a perder, agente Mulder. Quer socorrer sua parceira ou prefere se juntar à ela?

-Você é um derrotado. – Mulder descobriu a esfera e mostrou para ele – Quer isso de volta? Então venha buscar!

-Miserável!

Mulder desceu os degraus de costas bem lentamente. Via o esforço de Scully em querer se firmar e temeu por ela. Duprê avançava corroído pelo ódio, pela vontade de seguir adiante com seus planos.

-Devolva-me isto!

-Você quer? Por que não pega?

Duprê não esperava que ele fosse jogar a esfera para cima. Era um artefato de vidro, pesado, e mesmo assim o homem correu para evitar sua queda. Foi em vão. Quando a esfera se chocou com o chão, um estrondo forte abalou todo o laboratório. A luz ofuscante escapou numa velocidade impressionante e atingiu o peito de Duprê, formando uma cratera tão profunda e fumacenta como jamais se viu.

Mulder só teve tempo de se atirar em cima de Scully no intuito de protegê-la até que tudo passou e um grupo de policiais falando em fluente francês, surgiu em desabalada pressa esperando pelo pior.

-Agente Mulder... Vocês estão bem?

Mulder levantou a cabeça. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto contorcido de Scully. Uma mancha de sangue se fazia por cima do seu ombro e ele sussurrou aflito:

-Preciso de um médico!

-Já temos uma equipe lá fora. – assegurou fazendo um esboço de ir ajudá-lo.

-Eu consigo...! – Mulder afastou-lhe as mãos enérgico – É minha parceira. Eu a levo!

Sem a menor dificuldade ele se aprumou e pegou Scully no colo. O policial lhe deu espaço enquanto mais homens desciam e invadiam o perímetro em busca de mais evidências sobre as atividades de Duprê.

Scully despertou por um segundo e estava sendo carregada por Mulder. Ele, por sua vez, cruzou seu olhar azul e sorriu calmamente, dando-lhe a certeza de que tudo finalmente acabara.

**Saint Ettiene Hospital**

**Dezesseis horas depois**

As vozes eram discretas do outro lado da porta. Scully conseguiu identificar o timbre de Mulder muito antes dele entrar em seu quarto. Apesar de tudo, parecia renovado depois de um banho e de uma xícara de café.

Pé ante pé ele veio até o leito, mas sorriu amarelo vendo que ela apenas dormitava.

-Oi. – sussurrou procurando sua mão.

-Oi.

-Como se sente?

-Vou ficar bem. E você?

Chegando mais perto, ele pegou melhor sua mão macia entre as dele e lhe fez um doce afago na têmpora.

-Acabo de vir do departamento de polícia. Acabou, Scully. Duprê morreu e seu sonho de criação morreu com ele.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio ao mesmo tempo desviando os olhos para os dedos dele entrelaçados nos seus.

-Skinner me ligou. Prenderam Justin Weldon e a _mademoiselle_ simpática tentando sair dos Estados Unidos pela fronteira do México. – explicou ainda em voz taciturna, muito baixa e íntima, como que para não perturbá-la. –Amanda Peters era irmã de Duprê. Junto com Walkíria Elliman, conseguia violar as embalagens da Toxina Botulínica Tipo A, retirando quantidades ínfimas e alterando os componentes da fórmula, caso o laboratório percebesse alguma divergência no lote na hora da devolução. Faziam isso cuidadosamente, tanto que nem mesmo a atenta doutora Ashley desconfiava de nada. Cabia a Justin Weldon catalogar as vítimas compatíveis porque ele tinha acesso às fichas de pacientes adultos que frequentavam o hospital onde um amigo dele trabalhava. Não eram escolhas aleatórias, você tinha razão. Cada um dos homens foi analisado meticulosamente por Duprê. Ele queria reconstituir as partes do corpo do filho e trazê-lo de volta à vida, uma vez que forjara a morte do garoto justamente para ninguém desconfiar de nada. O fato de escolherem pessoas de outro país dificultava o trabalho de investigação, reforçando a teoria de que se tratava de um traficante de órgãos.

Scully acompanhava tudo o que ele dizia. Tinha um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios, apesar de cansada.

-Foi um bom plano, envolveu muita gente. Encontramos no quarto de Duprê lá no castelo, pilhas e pilhas de livros sobre medicina. Entre eles, o Best Seller de Mary Shelley e algumas anotações pessoais do milionário. Foi a partir deste livro que ele teve a idéia de fazer o que fez.

-E quanto ao garoto?

-Teve morte cerebral constatada a algumas horas atrás. Os peritos estão trabalhando na remoção das partes do corpo implantadas para devolve-las aos respectivos donos.

-Que acha que era aquilo dentro da esfera?

-Eu não sei. Não tive oportunidade de descobrir porque aquela coisa fulminou Duprê no instante em que caiu nele. Imagino que funcionasse como um catalisador de energia ou algo do tipo... Devolvendo a vida aos mortos ou trazendo a morte para os vivos...

-Quer dizer que nada garantia então que funcionasse no garoto?

-Duprê criou uma esperança em torno de uma força desconhecida que, segundo ele, caiu do céu em uma noite de tempestade. Me pergunto se aquilo veio mesmo do céu.

Ele finalmente fez um pouco de silêncio. Acariciou a mão de Scully com o polegar e ela percebeu como ficavam sem assunto tão de repente.

-Então... Qual é a boa notícia? – perguntou com rouquidão.

-Não terei mais que dividir as despesas com você. O Bureou vai custear tudo.

-Eu nunca prometi ajudá-lo...

-Não?

Sorriram e ele não resistiu em levar sua mão aos lábios.

-A outra boa notícia é que você deve estar saindo da daqui em vinte e quatro horas.

-Quem disse que não posso ter férias na França?

-Ah, falando nisso... – Mulder pegou um pequeno embrulho no bolso do paletó e lhe estendeu.

-Mulder...!

-Abra. Veja se gosta.

Scully rompeu a pequena embalagem com a mão direita livre e viu uma miniatura da Catedral de Notre Dame dentro de uma redoma de vidro.

-Oh, que coisa linda!

-Uma recompensa por não podermos visitá-la de perto.

Scully cruzou o olhar dele sorrindo encantada.

-_Merci!_ É lindo!

-Gostou mesmo? Fiz uma compra gigante destas miniaturas para dar aos colegas do Bureou. Sairam a uma pechincha!

-Bobo!

Outra vez o olhar dele cruzou o dela, então Mulder observou seu braço esquerdo numa tipóia. Sob a coberta, o tornozelo direito dela ainda conservava uma bandagemm bem dolorida. Considerando os riscos que haviam passado, ele replicou:

-Você se arriscou muito, Scully. Por um momento eu tive medo...

-Faz parte do nosso trabalho, Mulder – ela cortou em tom firme.

-Ás vezes eu queria que você permanecesse apenas dentro de uma sala refrigerada fazendo o que sabe fazer de melhor, a ter que sujeita-la a isso. Mas você acabou me salvando duas vezes ontem.

-Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. – devolveu apertando a mão dele de novo.

Olharam-se emocionados. Como que presos no magnetismo que aquela atração invisível provocava.

-Bem, vou deixa-la dormir agora. Tenho um relatório enorme para fazer.

-Mulder.

-Sim? – ele se deteve quando já ia na porta.

-Eu faria tudo outra vez se fosse preciso.

Por um instante ele pareceu ter perdido a pressa. Ficou estático segurando a porta entreaberta, morrendo de vontade de voltar para ela.

Por fim, seu sorriso de moleque voltou a iluminar sua expressão e ele disse simplesmente:

-Eu sei disso, Scully. Sempre soube.

Fim.


End file.
